


Shadow Amends

by The_Myth_Rider



Series: The Dragon Who Shadowed An Emperor [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apologies, Crossover, Dragons, Gen, Makeup, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Myth_Rider/pseuds/The_Myth_Rider
Summary: It turns out that even a Dragon God from another world is not infallible, and is just as mortal as anyone.
Series: The Dragon Who Shadowed An Emperor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610260
Kudos: 4





	Shadow Amends

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know the story of this little diddy, when I was doing my CF playthrough I fucked up and said the wrong thing to Edelgard. Here's the deal, though, I KNEW BETTER and it was a dumbass mistake. So I turned off my entire Switch and tried again. I wrote this right after as an apology to Edelgard because legit I knew better so that shouldn't have happened in the first place.

Another restless night found Edelgard on a stroll through the monastery grounds. The great tree moon shone bright and full above, and lit the world about her almost as vividly as daylight. But it was softer, gentler on both the eyes and the heart, and on this night Edelgard appreciated the atmosphere. This particular moon seemed in a kind mood tonight, and a part of her knew Shadow would appreciate that. They did claim, after all, that this moon matched the one of their birth, eons ago.

Though, with a frown and a sigh as Edelgard stopped by a stone rampart and leaned her arms on the stone, she tried to distance her mind from her invisible companion.

The dragon god had recently…spoken out of turn, and left Edelgard agitated and discomfited. She knew that Shadow hadn’t meant anything by it, of course. They’d been her most friendly and stalwart companion since she was born, after all; even if the whole world was oblivious to their hidden presence. But even dragon gods alien to this world seemed to have their faults, and Shadow was no exception, sadly. Edelgard pursed her lips as she rubbed at her arms, troubled.

She’d have to talk to them eventually…it was hard to hide from a dragon god that was quite literally attached to you.

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

Edelgard blinked, surprised at the soft but deep voice, and looked up at Shadow perched on the monastery ramparts, like some gargoyle. By their great size and physique, she would’ve imagined the stone to crack under the weight. But then, Shadow was dubbed so by her for being able to appear as one, so perhaps their weight was malleable as well.

Edelgard frowned up at the dragon god, whose fearsome visage currently resembled more that of a guilty puppy’s than a mighty dragon’s.

“What makes you think that?” She asked, equally as soft, as she looked away and out over the parapets.

“You don’t react to interactions anymore, and you don’t respond when I speak. We haven’t even played chess in some time…”

She tensed at the dragon’s words, but not because they sounded accusatory. Quite the opposite, they sounded matter-of-fact, but worse yet…they sounded sad, almost.

“Did I do something wrong?”

Edelgard winced as she closed her eyes.

“No, Shadow, you didn’t… _do_ anything wrong.”

A tense, quiet beat…and then Edelgard could almost swear she heard a faint whine.

“What did I say?”

Edelgard opened her eyes and pulled away from the stones to face the dragon god fully. She looked up at their still pouting face, blue-gold eyes oddly dim for once as they solemnly met her own lavenders. She could see their long ears, a mixture of horse and bat-like, droop low against their crimson mane. Edelgard had never seen Shadow look so…pathetic, before, and it almost hurt more than what they’d said.

“Your joke, before…when you asked if you should pretend to have forgotten what I told you about what happened? Because I’d once asked you to forget it?”

Immediately upon her words, Shadow’s eyes widened, their large jaw dropped slightly, and their ears fell even farther down their mane. Their shoulders crept up high to their head as they slid off of the stone ramparts, and crouched low on the ground before her. Shadow’s hands on their knees, draconic lower-legs bowed low beneath their weight. Edelgard could all but feel their shame waft off of them like ocean waves, and was shocked at how small the dragon god’s guilt made them seem.

“I am sorry, Edelgard.” They spoke softly, head still low and eyes downcast, their form pitched forward almost like a repentant bow. “In the moment I did not think, but that was inappropriate of me…and I should’ve known better, given how well I know you. I was foolish, and I am so sorry to have hurt your feelings.”

Unable to resist the sweet gesture much longer, after she quickly scanned the nearby area to make sure no one was about, Edelgard rushed forward and hugged Shadow. Her arms wrapped around their thick, armored neck and she grasped tightly to their soft, billowing mane of crimson that covered nearly their entire back. As Edelgard nestled close against their mighty chest, she felt their arms carefully hug her back, and she couldn’t help her smile.

“I accept your apology, Shadow, and I forgive you. Thank you…”

Her smile grew at the happy, deep thrum that rumbled from beneath her arms. The matching pair—one dressed in red, black, and gold, the other naturally colored that way—were so enthralled in their consoling hug, they never noticed the gaze of keen blue eyes from afar. Nor did they notice the watcher’s own smile, or how the moonlight shimmered in her dark blue hair as she quietly slipped away.


End file.
